


Doppio Espresso for Here

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, RIDICULOUS COFFEE ORDERS, Shige's hard life, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Shige is a barista with a particular customer who really steams him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every single one of the ridiculous drinks are things that were actually ordered during my tenure at the 111th & Broadway Starbucks.

Shige was sure he wasn't the worst barista in Tokyo. At least, not _all_ the time. He enjoyed his job and he usually performed it admirably, there was really just the one exception. One of the shop's regular customers seemed to take great delight in making Shige's life miserable. The man came in at least five times a week, more often than not when Shige was working. He was rude, irritable, had a truly infuriating smirk, _which was really pretty gorgeous, and amazing eyes, he was well dressed..._ the little voice in the back of his brain continued against his wishes. It really didn't help that Shige found him just as attractive as he was difficult, which was very. He made a point to order the most complicated and difficult drinks he could come up with and stand right next to the bar making viciously pointed comments about Shige's ability (or lack thereof in his estimation) to make coffee while Shige did his best to prepare a half-caf-bone-dry-extra light-exactly-193 degree-breve cappuccino or whatever the hell the guy ordered today to his exacting standards.

Usually Shige would get flustered on the first pass and miss one of the many instructions, which meant starting the whole process over again and spending even more time trying to block out the man's sexy smirk and lazy drawl. Shige knew the guy was just trying to wind him up and it was really his own fault for being easily distracted and that made him even more irritated at the whole situation in general. It didn't help that once Shige was confident he had mastered the guy's complicated order, the next time he came in he would request some completely new and equally ridiculous beverage. Honestly who needed to have fudge drizzled in a _perfect spiral_ around the inside of the cup before their triple-blended-extra-caramel-light ice-coffee smoothie was poured in? Shige staunchly refused to acknowledge that the guy was probably single-handedly responsible for Shige becoming one of the most skilled baristas in the place.

At first he was sure the guy must treat everyone like this, he broached the subject to his best friend one slow afternoon a few weeks after the guy first started coming in. "I mean seriously Kei, this guy is a first class jerk. His orders are always complicated and he's never pleased with them until I am practically ready to pull out my hair. You're probably the nicest person ever, how do _you_ deal with him?" 

Koyama just gave him a slight smile, cocking his head to the side and looking a bit puzzled. "Honestly, Shige, he is perfectly polite to me. I mean, he doesn't try to make conversation or anything, he just orders and goes to sit down." Koyama tapped a finger on his cheek in thought, "It's even more odd because I'm sure that every time I've waited on him he's just ordered a double espresso. He has a really nice smile you know." 

Shige's best response to that was a wordless shriek of outrage. Koyama, who was _not helping_ laughed unabashedly at his pain. "Aaarrg! You mean he's just doing this to me!?! Why Kei? Why would he do that?"

Koyama grinned and waggled his eyebrows in what Shige considered to be an unnecessarily lascivious manner. "Well you are pretty cute when you're all flustered. I can't blame the guy for enjoying it!"

Shige narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "This conversation is officially over."

The first time Shige managed to get the guy's drink order right on the first try Shige was elated. He handed the cup over and watched closely as the dark haired man took a sip, considered, frowned and took another sip. Shige raised his eyebrows and did nothing to hide the smug grin on his face. The guy drawled, "Congratulations, you finally managed to learn how to do your job." And as Shige was sputtering in indignation he proceeded to launch into a catalog of all the things Shige had done wrong with his hair and clothes for the past month.

Shige was relating all of this to Koyama the next day. His friend waited patiently for his diatribe to wind down. Koyama took in Shige's frown and flushed cheeks and smiled like he knew a secret.

"What Kei? What completely unhelpful non-advice are you going to give me today?" Clearly Koyama could tell Shige wasn't actually irritated with him because he just smiled harder.

"I think you're looking at this all wrong, Shige. Think about this logically." Shige could do logic. He was practically a _master_ logician. He wondered what Koyama could possibly say to make this make sense. "He comes in nearly every shift you have right?"

"Right."

"And he orders complicated things, causing him to loiter by the bar and talk to you while you make them, right?"

Shige scowled, "More like talk _at_ me."

"Ok, but he doesn't stay to talk to anyone else. And he points out things about your clothes and hair, right?"

"Mocking me to my face!"

Koyama sighed, "You are completely missing the point, Shige. All this adds up to the fact that he _notices_ you. He notices how you style your hair and what accessories you choose and goes out of his way to interact with you. I'd bet 5000 yen that he wouldn't remember if I wore the same shirt for a week."

Shige scrunched up his nose in irritation, "Great, so the guy really enjoys annoying me specifically. What do I do to get him to leave me alo.... why are you _still smiling_!"

"For someone so smart you sure can be thick sometimes." Koyama continued, shaking his head, "Shige, he _likes_ you. I mean, clearly he only knows how to express it like an anti-social five year old, but he likes you!"

Shige blinked and considered this. He considered the first time the man walked into the shop and he had nearly dropped the mugs he was putting away because the guy was startling hot. He considered the nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him he was only so worked up about this guy because he really only wanted the guy to smile at him for real instead of just smirking. He considered Koyama's unparalleled skills at reading people and the fact that his hunches were usually right on the money. He considered all of these things until Koyama tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh?"

"Very eloquent. I said, what are you going to do about it?"

What was he going to do about it. His shift was nearly done for the day, but he was sure the man would be in tomorrow. Shige needed a plan.

~~~

The next time Shige took the guy's order, an iced green tea melon latte with caramel sauce, instead of scowling at him and huffing off to the drink station like he usually did, Shige raised an eyebrow at the guy. "Seriously, be honest with me for a minute. Do you really _like_ all this crap? Should I just make you a double espresso and you can actually enjoy your afternoon?" 

The smirk was nowhere to be seen, he blinked a few times seeming unsure of how to respond. Was he blushing? A faint blush crept across the man's cheekbones and Shige couldn't keep himself from smiling in earnest. The guy looked down at the counter and muttered, "But I _do_ enjoy my afternoons." 

Shige took a deep breath and forged on ahead, "Tell you what, I'll make you the double espresso and if you want to you can stand over at the bar to drink it. You can keep me company, I'm not especially busy." 

Shige's eyes sparkled with amusement as the man's head shot up, a familiar scowl painting his features. "I suppose, if you insist, I could grant you the pleasure of my presence."

Shige just chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Please, enliven my day with your witty repartee."

The guy smiled. A real smile, one with no hint of mocking in it. It lit up his entire face and Shige's breath caught in his throat. He hoped he didn't look as pole-axed as he felt. The other man continued, "My name is Nishikido Ryo."

He managed to choke out "You can call me Shige." and booked it over to espresso machine, glad that for once he was making something simple. He didn't think he could have managed anything more complicated than a latte as Nishikido leaned casually on the bar and _smiled_ at him. 

Approximately forty seconds later he had a perfect shot and his composure back, Nishikido took him up on his suggestion and loitered at the counter sipping his coffee and making scathing comments. The only difference from his previous behavior was that now only about half of the comments were about Shige's inability to dress himself, style his hair, or do anything competent at all. And now he was smiling when he said them. The rest of the conversation consisted of cutting remarks about people on the street, celebrities, and the state of the country's current political climate. And of course Shige joined in. Although he nearly choked on his own drink the first time Nishikido laughed at something he said, the warm chuckle sent a jolt down his spine and straight between his legs. He silently thanked whoever might be listening for the chest-height counter separating them.

He figured he must have been at least a little interesting because Nishikido stayed through several cups of coffee, before Shige thought to look at his watch more than two hours had passed. Nishikido followed his eyes down, set his empty cup on the counter, and fired off a parting shot. "I should probably go. You know, that watch is _really_ not stylish, you could do much better."

Shige tried to look offended but he was sure he didn't manage it completely. "Well _maybe_ I could get a nicer one if I got any decent tips from _obnoxious customers_."

Nishikido stopped near the door of the shop and threw Shige another disarming grin over his shoulder, "Next time you see one, you should absolutely bring that up." and he was gone, out into the sun where he was immediately swallowed by the busy crowd.

He was glad the cafe was nearly empty, it meant there would be few people around to witness him alternatively grinning like and idiot and sighing like a lovesick teen aged _girl_. In his estimation today had been a definite improvement. He found himself looking forward to his next shift.


End file.
